juramento de amor
by zendaya-tan
Summary: Natsume tu vida se está apagando poco a poco, cada segundo que pasa estamos más y mas lejos… dime… ¿no nos juramos estar siempre juntos?
1. introducción

Juramento de amor

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde el golpe que recibió gakuen alice, todos se recuperaban de tal suceso, Mikan seguía en la torre por orden de su tío mientras todo se calmaba… Mikan…la princesa de gakuen alice… esta princesa pronto a de ser liberada…

Natsume tu vida se está apagando poco a poco, cada segundo que pasa estamos más y más lejos… dime… ¿no nos juramos estar siempre juntos?

NATSUME x MIKAN


	2. murmullo a lo lejos

Dedicado a nekomini

Murmullo a los lejos

-he oído que Mikan-sama será liberada- se escuchaba en el salón

-¡shuuu! Natsume-sama podría escucharlas- dijo permy enojada

Al otro lado del salón natsume agacho la mirada

-(Mikan)- pensó

Ruka solo lo miro e intercambio una mirada de preocupación con hotaru, todos se dieron cuenta y agacharon la mirada.

Faltaba una semana para navidad, con la muerte del director el acuerdo ya no estaba vigente, ¿entonces por qué Mikan no aparece?

Últimamente los rumores de que la dejarían salir eran constantes y natsume ya se encontraba desesperado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo era evidente, se encontraba tedioso a todo y todos los que lo rodeaban, exceptuando a ruka y su novia.

Quería buscarla, mirar debajo de cada roca y explorar cada nube, quemaría todo lo que se encontrara en su camino

Pero…si…si tan solo…si tan solo su salud no estuviera complicada…la buscaría sin descanso alguno… busco alrededor de la academia y nada…no podía hacer mas… no quería morir…al menos no antes de verla una última vez y darle un último beso…

* * *

XD/en otra parte/OX

* * *

-¿has terminado de empacar?-pregunto narumi sonriente

-¡sí!- respondió Mikan con una de sus sonrisas

-¡ok! Entonces… ¡vámonos!- dijo empezando a caminar saliendo de la habitación en la que estuvo tanto tiempo encerrada Mikan

-si, vamos bear-dijo alzando al peluche y empezando a seguir a narumi

-(natsume-kun, hotaru-chan, ruka-pyon, todos… ya voy)- pensó feliz mientras caminaba.

* * *

XD/de nuevo en el salón/OX

* * *

-¿creen que sea verdad?-seguían los susurros

-basta- decía sumiré

Natsume se levanto silencioso de su asiento y salió del salón bajo la mirada atenta de todos y ruka lo siguió, todo quedo en silencio…

-¡se los dije!- regaño permy mientras se abrasaba a koko, ella también estaba deprimida por la ausencia de Mikan…

* * *

XD/fuera del salón en el pasillo/OX

* * *

Natsume caminaba tranquilo y silencioso mientras que ruka lo hacía detrás de él, natsume empezó a toser y ruka se acerco preocupado, pero antes de que lograra tocarlo natsume se lo impidió con una mano en señal de que esperase y se desmalla

* * *

XD/en frente de los dormitorio/OX

* * *

-¡muy bien Mikan-chan aquí dormirás a partir de hoy!- dijo feliz y emocionado el rubio

-aunque tendrás que compartir con tres personas más hasta que todo gakuen alice este reconstruido- dijo el

-pero este es el edificio de estrella especial-dijo entre asustada, feliz y confundida

-sip- respondió feliz

-pero…- dijo temerosa pensando en lo que iba destinado para las personas con ese rango de estrella

-no te preocupes- dijo el sabiendo lo que pensaba

-la estrella especial ya no participa de las misiones, estas son para premiar- hiso una pausa

-todo este tiempo te enfrentaste a todo con valor con tal de protegernos a todos, te lo mereces. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, no que digo, ellos están orgullosos de ti- dijo colocando una mano gentilmente en su cabeza

-gracias-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-bueno me imagino que estas ansiosa por reunirte con todos, pondremos tus cosas en la habitación las arreglas cuando vuelvas, es la ultima del segundo piso hime-sama-

-¿he? ¿hime-sama?-pregunto confundida

-sí, eres la princesa de gakuen alice se te ha otorgado ese título- dijo pero al ver la cara de espanto que puso Mikan

-¿no te gusta?- dijo extrañado

-no es eso… es que suena extraño-dijo

-bueno…te acostumbraras, ahora ve con todos-

Ella bajo a bear y salió corriendo

* * *

XD/con Mikan/OX

* * *

Corría por la academia, era la hora del receso para comer y buscaba a alguien conocido, pero al doblar por una esquina

-si está muy mal- escucho de un par de chicas

-pobre hiuga-sama- se lamentaron

-¿he?- se pregunta preocupada

-etto- dijo acercándose al grupo

-¿que acaban de decir?- pregunto angustiada

-es natsume-sama lo llevaron al hospital- dijo una de las chicas, eso le hiso acordar al presentimiento que sintió temprano en la mañana cuando empacaba sus cosas…

* * *

XD/flash back/OX

* * *

Mikan sintió una punzada en el corazón que la dejo sin respiración, agarro fuerte la piedra roja que reposaba en su cuello y se recostó en la pared fría para calmarse y se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentanda en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-(que es este sentimiento, tengo ganas de llorar y no sé porque)- pensó mirando hacia la ventana

* * *

XD/fin flash back/OX

* * *

XD/en el hospital/OX

* * *

-¿Qué pasa con natsume?- pregunta ruka al medico

-la enfermedad está muy avanzada- respondió el

-a esta velocidad dentro de un mes estará muerto- dijo el dando la penosa noticia

-¿no se puede hacer nada?-pregunta ruka con una mescla de preocupación, miedo, impotencia, tristeza…

-no…-

Y esa palabra fue como si se las llevara el viento, como si se evaporaran o fueran un simple _**murmullo a lo lejos…**_


	3. ¿tienes razón para seguir viviendo?

**Dedicado especialmente a****: ****Nekomini ; ; Ivette-chan ; Laura Aldana; FloorCita**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Ya con el doctor afuera de la habitación ruka se sienta al lado del muchacho con alice de fuego

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Natsume…- tenía la esperanza que le diría que no quería nada y que estaba bien como siempre hacia si se preocupaba

-Mikan…- era un susurro lleno de suplica y dolor la llamaba una y otra vez

Decidió llamar a hotaru en busca de apoyo en ese momento tan difícil

Por lo que salió a fuera, todo el mundo lo observaba

Su mirada se encontraba perdida, su cara estaba pálida y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

* * *

XD/con Mikan/OX

* * *

-¿Cómo que está en el hospital?- les pregunto asustada

-es la triste verdad- respondió triste la chica

-pero… ¿Qué paso?- dijo alterada

-bueno… todos saben sobre su avanzada enfermedad y también fue por el estrés causado por la desaparición de su novia hime-sama- respondió

A lo lejos una chica se acerca corriendo

-¡chicas!- decía

-¿Qué pasa Umi? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?-

-es ruka-sama- dice tratando de recuperar el aire

Mikan puso toda su atención pero justo por allí pasaba hotaru y se dispuso a ir con ella antes de que se alejara mucho pero una de las chicas la detuvo

-etto… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo

-sakura Mikan- dijo yéndose preocupada haciendo una reverencia en modo de saludo antes de irse

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- pregunta una

-sakura Mikan- responde otra desinteresadamente

Re calculando…

-¡hime-sama!- gritaron todas sorprendidas

* * *

XD/con hotaru/OX

* * *

-¿Qué será lo que pasa?- se preguntaba en su mente preocupada recordando cuando ruka la llamo por teléfono

* * *

/recuerdo hotaru/

* * *

-hotaru- dijo el al borde de un colapso

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió simplemente

-te necesito- dijo suplicante

-ruka ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta ya preocupada

-es natsume se descompenso- dice con la vos entre cortada

-¿donde estas?- pregunto ahora alterada

-fuera del hospital, te espero aquí si no entras con migo no podrás entrar-

-ok, ya voy para allá-

* * *

/fin recuerdo hotaru/

* * *

-¿Dónde estás Mikan?- se preguntaba en su mente

Sería posible que ella y natsume no se vieran por última vez

¿Acaso no podrían despedirse?

En eso siente que alguien la abrasa con cariño por detrás

-¡hotaru!- le dice feliz la castaña

-¿Mikan?- pregunta sorprendida

-la misma- dice con una sonrisa

Pero se pone seria

-llévame donde esta natsume- exigió

* * *

XD/con ruka/OX

* * *

Esperaba ansioso ver la melena de negra de hotaru a lo lejos, ahora le llega por los hombros, la necesitaba.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando la vio llegar junto con una castaña

-sakura ¿eres tú?- dijo confundido

-sí, pero luego nos ponemos al corriente- dijo sonriente

-llévame con natsume- volvió a exigir seria

-si- dice el desorientado

Entran al hospital pasaron la recepción donde ruka dio su nombre y subieron dos pisos

Caminaron por un largo pasillo y llegaron hasta una puerta que decía natsume hiuga

Mikan todo el picaporte de la puerta dispuesta a entrar

-antes de que entres tienes que saber algo- le dijo ruka deteniendo sus intenciones

-no le dieron más que un mes- dijo él con lagrimas en los ojos

Mikan se dio vuelta de golpe y lo miro desorbitada dando se cuenta que ruka había perdido toda esperanza de que natsume viviría

Se acerco a la pared y se deslizo quedándose sentada en el frio y blanco suelo

¿De verdad? ¿Solo un mes?

Dime… ¿no nos juramos estar siempre juntos?

Su corazón se detuvo

Su mente ya no pudo razonar

Nada de nada importaba ahora

Dime…

¿Tienes razón para seguir viviendo?

Mikan…


	4. decisiones

**dedicado especialmente a:**

**Nekomini**

**Ivette-chan**

**Laura Aldana**

**FloorCita**

**gracias por seguir mi historia n,n**

* * *

Capitulo 3

-no le dieron más que un mes- dijo él con lagrimas en los ojos

Mikan se dio vuelta de golpe y lo miro desorbitada dando se cuenta que ruka había perdido toda esperanza de que natsume viviría

Se acerco a la pared y se deslizo quedándose sentada en el frio y blanco suelo

Mikan se levanto bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes

Se acerco a la puerta y con mucha decisión entro

Hotaru se apoyo en la pared frente a la puerta

Ruka se acerco a ella y escondió la cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cabeza

Y derramo lagrimas silenciosamente

-todo va a estar bien – le dijo la chica acariciando suavemente el cabello rubio

Pero sin quererlo empezó a derramar lágrimas ella también

* * *

XD/dentro de la habitación/OX

* * *

Lo primero que sintió al entrar a aquella habitación fue un flash de luz que en el pasillo en penumbras no había

Ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que todo estaba casi oscuro pero de un color anaranjado

-Mikan- escucho un susurro

Allí estaba

Su pelo había crecido un poco

Ella tenía en claro que lo extrañaba

Pero…

Ahora más que nunca se dio cuenta que no verlo era el causante del vacío que intentaba ignorar todos los días

-Mikan- otro susurro

Ella se acerco vacilante a la cama y se sentó en ella al lado del chico para observarlo mejor

-Mikan- los susurros eran cada vez más constantes y suplicantes

Se aventuro a tocarlo con sumo cuidado

Comenzó lentamente con su mejilla en una caricia

Luego peino sus cabellos

Derramo una lágrima y se la seco rápidamente

Poso su mano en la de él y la puso en su mejilla

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto

Y la beso volviendo a derramar lagrimas

En eso escucha que golpean la puerta

Se seco rápido las lágrimas

-adelante – con voz temblorosa

Por la puerta entro ruka seguido por hotaru

-¿te dijeron cuando despertaría?- pregunto al rubio

- dentro de las 72 horas- respondió automáticamente

-¿te dijeron si se podía hacer algo?- pregunto ahora

- me dijeron que no se podía hacer nada- tristemente

-deberíamos pedir para que vea a su familia – razono ella

Los otros solo asintieron en silencio

Ruka se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación y hotaru lo hiso en sus piernas colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio

Mikan se dio cuenta sorprendida

-etto ¿ustedes?- pregunta sorprendida

Ruka solo sonrió

-tres meses después de que te fuiste- respondió simplemente

-oh- dijo Mikan sonriendo

-es increíble- soltó ruka

-¿eh?-

-el vinculo que ustedes tienen- explico

-natsume decía tu nombre a cada rato pro desde que entraste… es como si lo supiera- dijo maravillado

-nuestro vinculo- susurra mirando al enfermo

-(es cierto yo ya presentía que natsume estaba mal y que me necesitaba)- pensaba acariciando sus cabellos

Ruka volteo a ver a su novia para darles privacidad y se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba dormida

Sonrió al verla

* * *

XD/EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL/OX

* * *

-sería bueno intentarlo- dice una voz

-pero nunca lo hemos probado- dice otra voz

-esta sería la prueba, ¿sabes las vidas que se salvarían si esto funciona?- responde otra voz

Todos los doctores de la sala estaban de acuerdo

-solo se hará si el paciente está de acuerdo- dijo otra voz

-pero él no despertara mínimo en 36 horas y si no se lo aplicamos hoy no funcionara- dijo el doctor que atendía a natsume

-entonces keita-san deberá preguntarle a hime-sama ¿es su novia no?- dijo una de las voces

Todos los de la sala concordaron

* * *

XD/DE NUEVO EN LA HABITACION DE NATSUME/OX

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta ruka

-supongo que hacer que este mes sea el mejor de su vida- responde Mikan

En eso escuchan la puerta

-adelante- dijo Mikan

El doctor keita entra con un poco de esperanza en los ojos

Y eso Mikan lo pudo notar

-tengo una propuesta que hacerles- hablo

-hable- dijo seria Mikan

- nosotros hemos estado últimamente experimentando para crear una cura para los alice tipo 4- dijo serio

A Mikan le brillaron los ojos

-no hemos tenido la oportunidad de probarla pero debido a la circunstancia y que no hay nada q perder…- fue detenido por Mikan

-¿Cómo que no hay nada que perder? ¿No ve que esta la vida de natsume en juego?- enojada

-emm… si… lo siento hime-sama- avergonzado

-cálmate sakura… continúe doctor- dijo ruka

- la cura debe ser aplicada de aquí a cuatro horas, debido al que el paciente no despertara en unas 36 horas mínimo y cuando lo haga será tarde para suministrarla le consultamos a ustedes, tengan en cuenta que esto durara el mes que le queda y debo suministrarle dosis cada tres días y es sumamente dolorosa, tendrá que estar aquí en el hospital y si no funciona habrá malgastado su último mes de vida- hiso una pausa

-la decisión queda en ustedes respóndanme de aquí a cuatro horas, cuando quieran responderme toquen el botón rojo que está al lado de la camilla y vendré- sin mas se fue y los dejo solos

-Mikan tú decides- dijo ruka

* * *

Decisiones…

Había pocas opciones…

Pero ahora no solo había una…

La vida de natsume estaba en sus manos…

¿Dejar que natsume muera?

O

¿Dejar que le suministren la cura sin saber si funcionaria desperdiciando su último mes en un hospital?

Decisiones…

Debes tomar una decisión

¿Qué harás?

Mikan…


	5. eterno atardecer

**dedicado especialmente a:**

**Nekomini**

**Ivette-chan**

**Laura Aldana**

**FloorCita**

**gracias por seguir mi historia n,n**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Mikan se encoraba pensando mitras miraba a natsume

Tenía un debate interno

Se preguntaba

¿Qué es lo que natsume haría?

Y la respuesta le vino al instante

No se había dado cuenta habían pasado tres horas y media

Ruka se había quedado dormido en el sillón al igual que hotaru

-ruka- llamo

-mmm- dijo adormilado

-eh tomado una decisión-

El sueño se le fue de golpe y hotaru también despertó

-¿una decisión sobre qué?- pregunta

Mikan y ruka le explicaron

-¿y qué harás?- volvió a cuestionar

-dejare que le apliquen la medicina- respondió decidida

-natsume es fuerte y con la medicina el podre vivir, lo sé, el me lo dijo- respondió

Hotaru y ruka la miraron sin entender pero aun así no dijeron nada

Mikan toco el botón rojo mientras recordaba algo que le dijo natsume que la ayudo a decidir

* * *

**No seas tonta… crees que moriría dejándote atrás… yo definitivamente viviré… junto a ti…**

* * *

Ella sonrió al recordar, en ese momento entra el doctor

-dejare que le suministren la cura- le dijo la castaña

El doctor se acerco a natsume que seguía dormido y le inyecto un liquido sin más les dijo que le inyectaría otra más al siguiente día y que le avisarán de inmediato si había complicaciones

Natsume puso una mueca de dolor que los preocupo a todos

-Mikan- dijo con dolor

-estoy aquí natsume- le dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla

Natsume se relajo al sentir las caricias que Mikan empezó a hacerle en sus cabellos

-Mikan deberías irte a descansar- le dijo hotaru

-no- dijo simplemente

-sé que es egoísta pero quiero ser lo primero que vea cuando despierte- mirándolo con cariño y amor

-te traeré algo de comer- dijo ella suspirando

-te acompaño- le dijo ruka

Ellos se fueron dejándolos solos

-estoy segura de que te recuperaras después de tono nos juramos estar siempre juntos- dijo ella

Luego re recostó un poco en la cama agarrando la mano del pelinegro y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida

Soñó con la noche que hicieron el juramento de amor

Así paso el tiempo hasta que se cumplieron las 36 horas Mikan no se despego de su lado y ruka junto con hotaru trataban de convencerla de que descansara pero lo único que lograron fue que fuera a su habitación a bañarse y volver y también que bajara al comedor a comer algo con la promesa de que alguno se quedara cuidándolo hasta que ella volviera

* * *

XD/ESA tarde/OX

* * *

Mikan se encontraba dormida sobre el pecho de Natsume

de alguna manera lo único que la calmaba era escuchar el corazón del chico latir

El chico fue despertando hasta estar en todos sus sentidos y lo que vio le hiso creer que seguía durmiendo

Había percibido su presencia pero creía que era una jugarreta de su mente

¿Realmente se encontraba Mikan ahí?

¿Con él?

¿Cuándo regreso?

La habitación estaba media oscura con una iluminación de color naranja

El la toco para comprobar que era de verdad y no una simple ilusión

Movió los cabellos de su cara y la observo

Aun sin creerlo

-¿Mikan?- llamo

La castaña abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos rojos

-natsume- dijo ella a punto de llorar incorporándose quedando sentada

El la agarro de los hombros y la jalo hacia el provocando que esta callera sobre el

Y la abraso

-Mikan- volvió a decir el

-pensé que no te volvería a ver – le dijo el

Por primera vez Mikan sintió que natsume estaba llorando

No lo podía ver pero sentía las lagrimas deslizarse por su hombro

-natsume los doctores están intentando curarte- dijo ella

- lo sabes ¿verdad? Que no me queda más tiempo- hablo el

- menos de un mes pero…yo… lo siento… di mi consentimiento para que probaran una nueva cura en ti… aun tienes una oportunidad y no quería desecharla- dijo empezando a llorar

-no te preocupes hiciste bien- lentamente acariciaba sus cabellos

-todo va a estar bien Mikan aun si no sobrevivo siempre estaré protegiéndote-

-es que yo voy a poder seguir sin ti… necito una razón por la cual hacerlo-

-vas a estar bien están imai, ruka y los demás- dijo el ahora mirándola

-pero ellos no me bastan yo solo quiero estar así contigo por siempre-

- y lo que más me duele de todo esto es que tú has sufrido tanto… y ahora… que todo se ha acomodado vas a morir-

-no quiero seguir viviendo, quiero seguirte hasta el fin de la tierra, tomar tu mano y nunca soltarla-

- no importa lo que pase Mikan siempre estaré allí para ti, me convertiré en el viento para ti, para acariciarte en todo momento- le seco las lagrimas

- por favor no lo hagas- suplicante

-¿hacer qué?- interrogo

-hablar como si te estuvieras despidiendo-

* * *

Por favor no lo hagas

No te despidas

Déjame aunque sea fantasear con que te quedaras

Conmigo

Por siempre

En un eterno atardecer…


	6. roto en mil pedazos

_Capitulo 5_

* * *

-Mikan te prometo que sobreviviré a esto- mientras la besaba

-¿de verdad?- dijo cuando se separaron un poco

Aun así sus alientos chocaban

Mikan estaba roja

Cada palabra que decían provocaba un roce de labios debido a la cercanía

-de verdad-

Volvió a besarla

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-

La volvió a besar

-en la-

Beso

-torre-

El la separo para mirarla a la cara

-pero el contrato-

- mi tío prefirió que me quedara allí hasta que todo se calmara- explico

El paseo su mano por sus cabellos y luego la poso en su mejilla

Ella coloco sus manos sobre ella mientras disfrutaba la caricia

-¿ya has visto a los demás?-

-no aun no solo a ruka-pyon y a hotaru-chan que por cierto se ven muy lindos juntos-sonrió

El esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Amaba verla sonreír

A esta altura ya todo estaba oscuro Mikan intento levantarse

Pero el chico se lo impidió

-natsume- dijo confundida

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto alterado

-a avisarles a todos que despertaste, además debes tener hambre y debo prender la luz-explico extrañada

Natsume la soltó con desconfianza

Nunca lo diría pero estaba temeroso de que ella al cruzar esa puerta no volvería a verla jamás

La castaña prendió las luces y abrió la puerta

Se dispuso a salir pero se detuvo en el marco se dio vuelta y le sonrió

-enseguida vuelvo- dijo

Justo en ese momento llegan ruka y hotaru que se alegraron de verlo despierto

Ruka se quedo explicándole lo de la medicina y eso a natsume

Y Mikan junto con hotaru fueron a avisarle al doctor que el de ojos rojos ya había despertado

Caminaban por el pasillo tranquilamente charlando sobre la relación de ruka y hotaru

Cuando la de alice de anulación sintió un mareo

Se apoyo en la pared

-solo estoy cansada- explico ella antes de ser interrogada

- no ha estado comiendo ni descansando bien- dijo su amiga seria

- después de comer algo y dormir estaré mejor- sonrió optimista

* * *

XD/EN LA HABITACION DE NATSUME MOMENTOS DESPUES/OX

* * *

-lo bueno es que parece que la medicina está haciendo efecto por lo que no tendrás que quedarte aquí como habíamos previsto ya mismo te damos el alta pero tienes que tomar una pastilla al día cuando te levantes, no es necesario tener que inyectarlas, te sentirás mal regularmente pero si hay alguna anomalía debes volver rápidamente –

Hiso una pausa para recordar si dijo todo

-una cosa mas no debes estar solo- con esto se fue

-te traje ropa limpia – ruka le dio un bolso a natsume

-gracias-

- lo bueno es que compartimos cuarto- dijo ruka

-¿comparten cuarto?- dice confundida Mikan

-cierto narumi-sensei me dijo algo al respecto- razono

Volteo a ver hotaru

-¿con quien compartes cuarto?-

- con ruka y natsume, tu compartirás con nosotros también- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Mikan sonrió también

Las chicas esperaban afuera a que natsume se cambiaba, mientras ruka se encontraba con el dentro, para irse a su cuarto a descansar

* * *

(Nota: el cuarto tiene un televisor, sillones amplios, un equipo de música, dos camas de dos plazas, dos baños, dos cambiadores, una cocina comedor, pueden comer allí o en el comedor de la escuela por q ahora la comida la pagaban no era por sistema de estrellas) está diseñado para que sean dos personas las que duerman allí pero cómodamente entran seis 7.7

* * *

Al entrar al cuarto encontraron las cosas de Mikan

-bien supongo que a ordenar esto- resignada u.u

- y tu ve a acostarte- ordeno 7.7

Natsume solo se tiro en uno de los sillones y encendió la tele

Ella empezó a desempacar y agarro un adorno de un ángel de porcelana

Pero en eso natsume empezó a toser tan fuerte que hasta se ahogaba

Todos se acercaron corriendo y ella lo dejo caer

Mikan se sentó e hiso que su novio reposara la cabeza en su regazo

-tranquilo- empezó a calmarlo, los otros dos siguieron con lo suyo al ver que natsume ya estaba mejor

El se calmo y se quedo dormido

En el suelo reposaba el adorno de porcelana

* * *

_**Roto en mil pedazos **_


	7. como la balada del viento y los arboles

_**COMO SIEMPRE DEDICADO A USTEDES**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

* * *

Ya con natsume tranquilo y dormido hotaru dijo

-debemos decirle a su familia, aunque sea para que lo vean una última vez- todos quedaron en silencio

-eso no va a pasar hotaru- dijo enojada Mikan

-mikan, se que duele pero debes afrontar la realidad- dijo ruka

-¡tu afronta la realidad! ¡Lo das por muerto por qué no quieres sentir dolor! ¡Lo que debes hacer ahora es estar con natsume! ¡Tienes que confiar en él! ¡Es la única realidad que hay que enfrentar!-

-pero no sabemos si funcionara la cura- replico hotaru

-¡ya lo sé!-grito

Ambos se sobresaltaron

-¡tú la reina del hielo! ¡La madura hotaru! ¡La que piensa con la mente fría! ¿Qué harías en mi situación? ¿Si fuese ruka el que estuviera muriendo? ¿No te aferrarías a cualquier mínima esperanza?- grito mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas

Ella miro a natsume que por el cansancio sorprendentemente no había despertado

-tienen razón el no sobrevivirá- dijo más calmada

La pareja se sorprendió

-no con el apoyo que ustedes sus "amigos" le están dando- dijo triste

-necesito ser fuerte por natsume, pero no puedo hacerlo también por ustedes- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Ella tomo la mano de natsume y se la coloco en la mejilla para intentar calmarse

Pero empezó a llorar

Ellos quisieron abrazarla

-¡no me toquen!- grito

Eso si despertó a natsume

Que vio la situación confundido

-¿Qué te pasa Mikan?- pregunto reincorporándose y apoyándola la espalda en el respaldo del sillón

Mikan escondió la cara en pecho

-yo… mikan… lo sentimos- dijo arrepentido ruka

-¿Qué le hicieron?- pregunto enojado el acariciando la cabeza de la castaña

-nosotros- dijo él, pero fue detenido por su novia

-mejor vamos hasta que se calmen- dijo ella sin mas salieron de la habitación

Natsume los miro atento como se iban y liego miro a Mikan que aun seguía llorando

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo asiendo una sonrisa preocupada

-natsume- dijo ella alzando el rostro y luego escondiéndolo de nuevo.

-nada, no me pasa nada- respondió dejando de llorar

-natsume- llamo

-¿mmm?- dijo mirándola preocupado

-yo voy a protegerte- dijo de nuevo mirándolo y depositando un beso en su frente

Él le sonrío

-tu sonrisa deseó protegerla, más que nada en el mundo, deseó ser la única que se refugie en tu pecho y escuche la balada del viento y los arboles- dijo ella dándole un beso

Natsume no entendió del todo pero se sonrojo y correspondió el beso

* * *

XD/RECUERDO DE MIKAN/OX

* * *

-vamos natsume ayúdame a practicar- dijo con un puchero

-shuu- la callo el

-no me dejas escuchar- la regaño

-¿escuchar qué?- pregunto curiosa

-la balada del viento y los arboles-

-¿la balada del viento y los arboles?- dijo confundida

-cierra los ojos y escucha-

Ella así lo hiso y después de escuchar sonrío

Era un sonido muy hermoso que te calmaba, daba valor, confianza y consuelo

-¿lo has escuchado?- pregunto

-si- sonrío y se sentó junto a él en silencio para escuchar

* * *

XD/FIN RECUERDO/OX

* * *

Mikan se volvió a recostar en el pecho de su novio

Escucho los latidos del corazón de natsume

Era lo único que la calmaba, le daba fuerzas y valor…

Un sonido tan hermoso

_**Como la balada del viento y los arboles…**_


	8. el amor que siento por ti

_Como siempre dedicado a ustedes que tanto me apoyan, perdón por poner el cap tan tarde es que la escuela me tenia muy atareada, quería decirle que falta poquito para que termine, yo creo que dos capis mas y el prologo, sin mas el capi_

* * *

Capitulo 8

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y mikan no se separaba de natsume, pasaba sus noches en vela con miedo a que algo pasara y no comía seguido por estar pendiente de el, mas nadie se daba cuenta de su agotamiento ya que ella sonreía feliz y jovial como siempre.

Ruka y hotaru se mantenían distantes ya que mikan no los quería cerca de natsume.

Esa noche mikan guardaba unas cosas ya en pijama, natsume estaba en la cama leyendo un manga, mientras que ruka y hotaru miraban una película. En eso mikan se mareo y cayó al suelo

-Kiaa- grito

Natsume volteo a verla preocupado

-¿mikan estas bien?- pregunto

Mikan en el suelo respiraba dificultosamente, sonrío y se levanto

-si no te preocupes, solo trépese con algo del suelo- dice

Hotaru miro el suelo y se dio cuenta que no había con que tropezarse, miro a la castaña bien y se dio cuenta de la situación, la chica estaba mas flaca, tenia ojeras y el cansancio se notaba a lenguas.

-mikan por que no te das un baño y comes algo? Nosotros nos quedamos con natsume- le dijo

Mikan volteo a verla seria

-¿y puedo confiar en que harán algo si natsume se pone mal?- les dijo

-prefiero quedarme que se que hay que hacer- respondió

Natsume iba a decir algo, pero empezó a toser fuertemente dificultando su respiración

La castaña se acerco dificultosamente pero al llegar se desmayo

-mikan- gritaron los presentes

Hotaru y ruka se acercaron, ella ayudo a natsume y el rubio alzo a mikan

-llévala a la enfermería rápido- le dijo la ojivioleta a su novio

El rubio salio dejando a dos pelinegros preocupados

- Tengo que ir con mikan- dijo intentando levantarse

-no- le dijo hotaru impidiéndoselo

-quédate aquí, tranquilo- le volvió a hablar seria

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo si mikan acaba de desmayarse?! ¡Ella siempre esta aquí para mi, ahora me toca a mi!- dijo alterado

-¡si ella se despierta y te ve allí se sentirá mal y llorara! ¿Quieres eso? Piensa más en ella y no en ti – dijo gritando histérica

Natsume se sorprendió pero se quedo tranquilo y hotaru también

* * *

/ En la enfermería/

* * *

-Tiene anemia, también tiene un exceso de estress y descansa muy poco- le dijo el doctor

-mi consejo es que coma bien y descanse lo necesario- le dijo

-ok gracias- dijo alzando a la chica que estaba

Cuando llego a la habitación dejo a mikan en la cama junto natsume

El pelinegro hizo a un lado las cobijas y luego tapo a su novia y la miro preocupado

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- le pregunto al rubio

Ruka sonrío

-que le había bajado la presión por el calor, no hay de que preocuparse- le dijo a natsume

-vamos a preparar algo de comer para cuando mikan despierte –le dijo a su novia mientras caminaba a la cocina

La chica asintió

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor? – seria

-que esta anémica, poco descanso y exceso de estrés – dijo el preocupado

-Lo sabia- dijo la ojivioleta

* * *

/después de un rato/

* * *

Mikan despertó sobresaltada y miro la hora, ¡ natsume¡

Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de su novio

-natsume- dijo ella

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto preocupado

- me eh quedado dormida- empezando a llorar

-¿y que tiene eso de malo?- intrigado

-yo no puedo dormir, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te pasaba algo mientras yo dormía?- llorando

Natsume la abrazo fuerte

-Ya cálmate, nada ha pasado mikan- acariciando los cabellos de su novia

-Te lo eh dicho muchas veces, no moriré, tengo una razón importante para no hacerlo-

* * *

_Una razón que me alienta_

_Que me muestra el camino incluso en los lugares más oscuros_

_Que devuelve el aire cuando lo pierdo_

_Que me permite perderme en tus ojos siempre una vez más_

_¿Que razón?- pregunto calmándose_

_**El amor que siento por ti**_


	9. tocar el cielo con las manos

_**ultimo cap y se viene el epilogo como siempre dedicado a ustedes, aviso hay na especie de lemmon pero leve ;) sin mas el cap**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Ya había pasado el tiempo y faltaba dos días para ver si natsume se había curado, mikan estaba más inquieta que nunca y trataba de hacer los días de su novio los mejores.

Ella se acostó cansada a su lado, ya estaban de vacaciones y sus compañeros de cuarto se habían ido por una semana a visitar a sus padres y volverían al otro día en la tarde.

Ella miro el calendario que tenia en la mesita de luz a un lado de la cama y tacho el dia que ya se había terminado y lo miro triste, el de alice de fuego la observo de reojo mientras se hacia el que Leia un manga.

Mikan suspiro y miro a su novio y luego al calendario, natsume se reocupo y la atrajo hacia si abrazándola

-¿pero que?- pregunto mikan sorprendida

-Ven lee conmigo te gustara la historia- le sonrío

-¿De que se trata?- curiosa

-sobre un chico que desea cumplir un sueño desde que es chico pero es imposible- explico mirándola con cariño

-¿Por qué es imposible?- frunciendo el ceño

-por que el desea conocer a su mama pero ella murió cuando el nació- explico

Ella callo y natsume empezó a pasar las hojas leyendo en vos alta para la castaña

Al final ella termino llorando, ya que el chico muere pero consigue cumplir su sueño conociendo a su madre en el cielo

-lucha por tus sueños, ninguno es imposible, no importa la circunstancia, levántate si caes, pelea por el aunque la batalla la creas perdida, si te esfuerzas veras florecer tus sueños…-

El oji rojos miro a su novia

-no llores lunares- sonrío

-es que no puedo evitarlo- hizo un puchero

-¿alguna vez has tenido un sueño que creías imposible?-

Ella asintió

.¿y tu?- curiosa aun con rastros de lagrimas

-deseaba vivir mucho tiempo, ahora puedo cumplirlo, la historia tiene razón si luchas por el florecerá- secándole las lagrimas con el pulgar

-yo eh cumplido muchos de mis sueños, solo me quedan dos- sonrío

-¿a si cuales?- sonriendo

-uno es vivir mi vida… a tu lado- sonrojada – y el otro es uno que se que no se podrá es un sueño infantil que tengo desde pequeña- sonrío

-todo es posible- sorprendido

Ella negó

-tocar el cielo con las manos no- besándolo

-quien sabe- cuando se despegaron

Mikan se sonrojo y se separo del abrazo

-¿que te pasa?- sorprendido

-no es nada- sonrojada

-dime mikan- serio

Ella desvío la mirada

-solo me siento extraña- explico

-¿extraña de que manera?- confundido

-yo desde hace un tiempo deseo que me toques mas de lo que lo haces normalmente- tartamudeando apenada

Natsume sonrío de lado

- es normal - explico

-¿normal?- confundida

El asintio

-significa que me amas y deseas demostrarlo- triunfante

-eso no me explica nada, ya lo sabia- sonrojada

-pero yo te digo de otra manera- mirándola de arriba abajo sonriendo

-¿de que manera?- nerviosa

El la jalo hacia la cama y se puso sobre ella

-de la manera como se lo demuestran los adultos-

ella se puso roja como un tomate

-no creo que sea eso- nerviosa

-yo creo que si, me deseas como yo te deseo a ti – besándola

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- una vez separados

El beso su cuello, esa caricia era nueva para mikan por lo cual empezó a experimentar sensaciones desconocidas pero que le gustaban,

-¿quieres que pare?- deteniéndose pero sin separarse

Ella negó

-eso lo dice todo- el comenzó a acariciar su silueta y sus manos se metieron por su blusa y la abrazo logrando mayor contacto entre los dos.

La castañaMikan ahogaba suspiros

Natsume comenzó a besarla mientras la despojaba de su ropa mientras que su castaña acariciaba sus cabellos.

Esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, y se juraban siempre amarse entre besos y suspiros.

Mikan también cumplió uno de sus sueños al ser uno con natsume… el la llevo a otra dimensión con sus caricias y amor,

-natsume- musito bajito con la cabeza en el pecho de el

.¿mmm?- pregunto,

Ambos se encontraban abrazados y desnudos en la cama tapados por las cobijas

- gracias-

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- pregunto, mas la chica ya se había quedado dormida por el cansancio

El sonrío y beso sus cabellos quedándose también dormido

* * *

_**Por que gracias a ti logre**_

_**Tocar el cielo con las manos…**_


	10. juramento de amor

_bueno aqui estamos :) el ultimo capitulo, la verdad es que creí que no terminaría nada de lo que empece este año, por muchas cosas, entre ellas mi falta de inspiración por la muerte de mi abuelo mas querido, en fin muchas gracias por apoyarme y comentar siempre eso me impulso a terminar la historia, ademas de que creo que cuando no terminas una de tus historias queda inconclusa y el mundo que creamos con nuestras palabras y sentimientos es algo en tu vida que no termina de cerrar para dar comienzo a algo nuevo, bueno en sin mas el cap no las aburro mas, como siempre dedicado a ustedes y a mi abuelo..._

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

* * *

**(Cinco años después)**

* * *

Ya cinco años han pasado desde esa noche, mikan caminaba a paso lento por el largo pasillo, sabia que estaba siendo observada por la gente y eso la hizo sentirse nerviosa, una lagrima callo por su mejilla y apretó el ramo que llevaba hacia si, camino con paso firme sin levantar la mirada y la sensación de estar apunto de caer no la abandonaba.

* * *

_**Tu vida se esta apagando poco a poco**_

_**Cada segundo que pasa estamos más y más lejos**_

_**Ya no siento tu calor, **_

_**Tu voz diciéndome te amo es solo un murmullo a lo lejos.**_

_**Mi mente me pregunta**_

_**¿Tienes razón para seguir viviendo?**_

_**Se que no, pero aun debo tomar decisiones**_

_**¿Qué es lo mejor para ti mi amor?.**_

_**Más yo solo deseo vivir con tigo en un eterno atardecer**_

_**Y antes que mi corazón este roto en mil pedazos**_

_**Quiero escuchar el latir del tuyo.**_

_**Como la balada del viento y los árbole**__**s**_

_**Sonido hermoso que me calma**_

_**Que me recuerda el amor que ciento por ti **_

_**Que me permite tocar el cielo con las manos.**_

_**Dime… **_

_**¿Aun recuerdas nuestro juramento de amor?**_

_**Vas a cumplirlo ¿verdad amor?...**_

* * *

El pasillo cada vez se hacia mas tortuoso y escuchaba a la gente llorar, se recordó una vez mas que ella no debía hacerlo, que debía ser fuerte, mas al llegar al final del pasillo y ver su rostro con una sonrisa que reflejaba paz todo lo que había acordado con ella misma se vino abajo y las lagrimas no pudieron ser evitadas.

* * *

_**Dime… **_

_**¿Aun recuerdas nuestro juramento de amor?**_

_**Vas a cumplirlo ¿verdad amor?...**_

_**¿verdad?**_

* * *

Sintió que era abrazada y ella se sintió mejor para seguir, ahora empezaba su nueva vida, todo el dolor quedaría a tras.

Miro a su prometido que ahora le daba una dulce sonrisa

-te amo- le dijo natsume

-te amo- sonriendo mikan

Narumi desde un lugar de la igleasia lloraba

-amo las bodas- sonriendo

Ellos se pusieron frente al padre para comenzar la ceremonia

* * *

_Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para unir a _

_Natsume hiuga y mikan Sakura_

_En santo matrimonio_

* * *

_**Gracias amor**_

* * *

_¿Señor natsume hiuga acepta a la señorita Sakura mikan como esposa para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_Acepto_

_¿Señorita Sakura mikan acepta al Señor natsume hiuga como esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_Acepto_

_Los anillos y los votos por favor_

_Yo natsume hiuga te entrego este anillo como muestra de mi profundo amor hacia a ti_

_Yo mikan Sakura te entrego este anillo como muestra de mi profundo amor hacia ti_

_Bien, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_

_Te amo natsume_

_Te amo mikan_

* * *

_**Gracias por cumplir**_

_**Tu juramento de amor…**_

* * *

**FIN**

**NxM**


End file.
